


I'll Be Back

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Heartache, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 01, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, Talking, Watch Out For That Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Unlocking the door, Scylla opened her mouth to interrupt whatever the officer was going to say. She wasn’t in the mood to chat.Instead, her mouth snapped shut with a click.Standing on the other side, barely an arm’s length away, was Raelle.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	I'll Be Back

The room was quiet save for the light pattering of rain against the glass window pane, leaving behind faint translucent streaks in its wake. Tiny rivulets of water that slipped out of sight like dreams upon waking, soon forgotten and never truly realized. Phantom touches illuminated in starlight and engulfed by the night. Only a muted glow from the lamp pushed back at the darkness, shadows glimmering like ghosts in the corners and floating across the floor to lay across the bed, a tangle of imaginary limbs and shared heartbeats that had long since passed, traveled on to other realms, other lives, other dreams. Mirages of memories that teased the corner of Scylla’s mind. Reminders of a life she almost had. That was within her grasp. Two women curled together, two bodies linked so deeply they may as well have been one. Shared smiles and gasps. Whispers and whimpers. Blue eyes locked on blue. Searching, studying, secretly cherishing each second spent together. 

Had they cherished every moment? 

Had Scylla allowed herself to truly _be_ with Raelle every breath they took together?

Would she have if she knew how it would all turn out?

That she would break the heart of the only person she’d ever loved?

That their lives would diverge so greatly sometimes Scylla had to wonder if it was ever real. If it actually happened or was a trick of the mind. A lie. A fever dream created while she was hiding in the garage, pressed against the old worn tire as her parents bodies thudded against the ground. A vicious scheme devised by Alder and her lackeys as she sat chained in the damp dark basement of the necro building, the army playing with her hopes in an attempt to break her. 

But, then she’d catch a glimpse of blonde braids marching across the fields of Fort Salem or spot a gloomy face, mouth tilted down and brows pinched together, dutifully walking beside Sarah Alder, the soldier clearly only half listening as her leader spoke sharply.

And, Scylla knew.

It had all been real.

She fell in love with Raelle Collar.

She chose Raelle Collar.

She was still in love with Raelle Collar.

She would still choose Raelle Collar.

Fingertips toying with the small metal lighter that she’d plucked off her desk, Scylla stood near the edge of the wooden table. Her eyes watched the lid flip back and forth. 

It had been months since she’d left Fort Salem the first time. Ran until she stumbled upon the safehouse that turned out to be a gateway to truths she never thought she’d ever have to face.

The truth that Willa Collar was alive. 

That she was Spree.

That Raelle didn’t know.

That this had all been Willa’s plan. From the very start.

Scylla stared harder at the lighter, the corners of her mouth flickering as she tightened her grip on the tiny object that held so much power.

The truth that something happened to Raelle out in the desert. That whoever came back wasn’t the same girl Scylla kissed and held.

Raelle was quieter. Kept more to herself. Was spotted only with Abigail Bellweather or Sarah Alder, Tally a lesser amount, though Tally was rarely seen beyond Alder's side, even after returning to her youthful self.

It scared Scylla.

Because Raelle was emotional. Passionate. A glorious beautiful powerful witch full of fury and a light that could never dim completely, no matter how dark the blonde turned.

Yet, that passion was gone.

Another truth Scylla had to face was that...Raelle’s passion was disappearing even before the hushed up Tarim mission.

She’d seen it in the basement. Chained to a chair and unable to touch her lover. Kiss her. Hug her. Feel her.

When all she could do was try to plead with her. Make Raelle listen. Understand. Believe.

Know that Scylla loved her. Was in love with her. Never lied about that. Never lied about wanting her. Wanting _them_. 

That Raelle was _it_ for Scylla. Was everything.

That Scylla may be Spree, but she was also Raelle’s.

Scylla’s thumb stalled and pressed hard into the smooth metal. 

She had lost so much already. Civilians demanded it and the army took it. Her parents. Her freedom. Her future.

Raelle.

Now, they were fighting a war against the Camarilla. Against civilians who wanted every last witch strung up and murdered.

Spree and military called a tenable truce to attempt to fight back against their hunters.

Scylla was back at Fort Salem. Working with Anacostia. With Izadora. 

Not with Raelle.

The brunette swallowed roughly against the lump forming in her throat.

Sometimes, she was happy she didn’t work with Raelle. Not with how dangerous her missions were. With how likely it was she’d die. Never live to see the end of this war.

Sometimes...sometimes she missed Raelle so much it ached. 

The younger witch was the only person she ever believed in. Who believed in her. Saw her. Wanted her. Loved her.

Raelle loved her.

No matter what happened, Scylla trusted in that. She had to. What was between them couldn’t be faked. 

Raelle would never lie about something as powerful as love.

A tiny half grin tugged at Scylla’s lips.

Raelle was a romantic. She tried to hide it behind a rugged unpolished exterior sometimes, but she was the one who held Scylla’s hand and cupped her face. Told her she was with Scylla. Surprised her with a charm gift Scylla knew Raelle had to have spent more time creating than she would ever admit to. Raelle was the girl who wanted a relationship yet gave Scylla time to come to her. Who was patient. Caring. Protective. Taught Scylla to trust. To love. To see beyond the Cause. 

Raelle was the only person Scylla ever felt comfortable enough speaking to about herself. Told about the beach. About her parents. About being a dodger.

Raelle was the one who made Scylla laugh. Twirled her around the dance floor at the Bellweather wedding. Held her close in the middle of the night when a nightmare struck. Kissed her hello when they met up after training and goodbye when she left to make inspection in the early morning dawn.

Raelle stayed.

Until she didn’t.

Now, they were in the same space. Both at Fort Salem.

And, they didn’t see each other.

They didn’t talk.

Didn’t acknowledge the other.

They existed.

That was it.

The ache to talk to Raelle burned in Scylla’s heart. The need to see her. Speak with her. Explain. 

Tell Raelle she loved her.

Know she shouldn’t expect anything but deeply wished to hear Raelle say it back.

Say that they could figure it out. Just like before. 

Hear that Raelle was willing to fight for them as much as Scylla was.

Scylla wanted to...to know that Raelle was ok.

That she wasn’t drifting back to the place she had been in when Scylla first met her. Slipping into such darkness her only plan was to die young. Die as soon as possible. Hopeless. Angry. Sad. Torn up with no way of stitching herself back together. To fix her family. Herself. Those she loved.

Scylla wanted to know that Raelle could be happy again.

She wanted to know how Raelle was handling the news that her mother was alive.

Scylla had been away on a mission when Raelle found out.

The necro discovered her former lover knew when Abigail confronted her the minute she got back to base, still shaking off the vestiges of pretending to be someone else, smell of smoke still in her hair.

Blustering and bitter, the Bellweather had gotten in the shorter woman’s face. Angry on behalf of her friend, her sister.

No one outright told Scylla what had happened.

But, she knew.

Deep down, she knew how Raelle would react.

Abigail made sure Scylla didn’t go anywhere near Raelle afterward. Anacostia agreed. Before anyone could blink, Scylla was back in the field, infiltrating a Camarilla holdout.

Every night Scylla grit her teeth at the thought that she wasn’t there for Raelle.

Was kept away. 

A quick knock tapped against her door, and Scylla blinked back into focus. 

Her hand was gripping the lighter tight enough that the metal cut into her palm.

Taking a breath, she loosened her hold and tucked it into her pocket. She spun on her heel and walked over to the door, swiftly pushing her hair, long enough it would need a trim soon, behind her ear and stood tall.

She expected to open the door to see Anacostia or Izadora on the other side, orders handed down and remarks that the plane or truck would be leaving in ten minutes, so Scylla better get her gear together quickly.

The army didn’t exactly give her much notice when they sent her out, and the Spree even less so since she became persona non grata for her links to the military. Trust wasn’t especially strong for an agent whose loyalty was questioned.

If only they knew she never lost her belief and faith in the Cause.

She simply chose to protect the woman she loved along with it.

Unlocking the door, Scylla opened her mouth to interrupt whatever the officer was going to say. She wasn’t in the mood to chat.

Instead, her mouth snapped shut with a click.

Standing on the other side, barely an arm’s length away, was Raelle.

A soft gasp escaped Scylla’s lips as she took in the sight of the woman she dreamt about every night.

Her uniform was now a light blue, the marks on her shoulders indicating a tiny promotion from her original Private First Class distinction and her induction into Active status, now assigned to a new company. She wore her jacket closed, covering her all the way up to her throat instead of open and casual, comfortable, like she used to, a spot of rebellion in the face of rigidity. Her hands hung limply at her sides, and Scylla noticed the ring she used to wear that once belonged to her mother was gone. Her hair was slightly longer but still braided on one side. Easy waves, like the calm ocean, fell to the other side. 

Her face, though. 

Her face made Scylla’s heart drop.

Her eyes were empty. The emotions that always shone out were gone, replaced by endless nothingness. 

It frightened Scylla.

Leaning slightly to the side, almost as if she was unsure if she should even be there, the scar that Scylla used to kiss as Raelle fell asleep in her arms flexed as the fixer worked her jaw, silent and expressionless except for the tiny movement.

Scylla met her gaze.

Held it.

Felt the hopeless depression seeping out, begging her wordlessly in a language only the two of them ever understood.

Scylla stepped back and opened the door wider, the shift urging Raelle to come inside.

Raelle eyed her for a beat, jaw ticking, and then shuffled across the threshold. 

As she passed by, the outside of her hand brushed gently against Scylla’s.

The brunette bit back a light gasp at the touch.

Their first since Raelle was dragged away from her, their cries echoing in the morbid dungeon, hearts breaking as their souls called for each other, bodies fighting to be together.

Since before Raelle knew who Scylla was.

Lost faith in her.

Taking a moment to steady herself, Scylla eased the door closed and rested her hand flat against the scratched wood. 

Raelle was there.

She’d come.

Steeling herself, Scylla turned around to see Raelle’s back facing her, the blonde staring off toward the other end of the room. She watched the fixer’s hands flex anxiously, once, then still at her sides. She could see the tightness stretching across the back of her shoulders and felt the uncertainty radiating off of her like a tsunami or a windstrike, battering her own soul and making her shake out the nerves tingling her hands.

So many words rushed to Scylla’s mind. Things she wanted to say. To ask. To know.

She didn’t utter a sound.

She didn’t know what to say first. How to say it.

For the first time, she didn’t know how to talk to her former lover.

Selfishly, if this was the last time she got to see Raelle, if she came to say goodbye, she wanted one more moment of peace with her. One more moment to stare at her. Be with her.

She wanted this moment.

As the seconds ticked by, Raelle finally dipped her shoulder and turned to face her.

Scylla didn’t hide from her gaze.

Raelle opened and closed her mouth, thoughts filtering across her brow and creasing the lines of her face. Her lashes fluttered and breath stifled. 

Scylla wanted to reach out to her. Comfort her. Calm her.

She didn’t.

She wasn’t sure Raelle would accept it. Accept her.

Sighing, Raelle’s chest deflated, her entire body wilting like a once strong powerful tree succumbing to the elements beating it down till it was nothing more than a dying entity bereft of it’s once immutable lifeforce.

“I practiced...what I was going to say to you.”

Scylla blinked at the unexpected words.

Raelle scoffed at herself, “I never wanted to see you again. Think about you. But...you were always there. Whenever I closed my eyes. I’d see you. You were right in front of me. Smiling. Like you used to.”

Scylla felt her throat tighten.

“And, it wouldn’t stop. You wouldn’t go away. You hurt me. Used me. Lied to me. And, I still saw you. Smiling. Like you loved me.”

“I do love you.” Scylla got out. 

Raelle grinned sadly, “I heard you say that. Over and over. Whenever I fell asleep. When it was quiet.”

Scylla hesitantly took a step toward her, “Raelle,”

Raelle wet her lips, not seeming to notice her moving, “I tried to think about what I’d say to you if I saw you again. Practiced it in my head.” She chuckled sardonically, “Never thought I’d actually be able to.” She glanced to her side at the desk littered with papers and odds and ends, “Thought you’d be in prison and I’d be dead.”

Scylla’s eyes widened and her mouth opened.

“But, we’re both here.” Raelle continued, “I was wrong again. Guess I was wrong about everything. You. Me. My mom. Us.”

Scylla slid forward, “Raelle,”

Raelle looked at her, and Scylla felt her chest seize at the wetness in her eyes, “I loved you so much.”

Scylla’s breaths shuddered as she held back her own tears, “I know. I love you. Please, believe me. If anything, believe that I love you.”

Raelle gulped, lips quivering, “I was so stupid.”

“No, no.” Scylla shook her head. She lightly grasped Raelle’s hand, thankful the other witch didn’t pull away, “You’re not stupid, Raelle. You’re strong. And smart. And powerful.” She shifted closer, “I love you. This is real. It’s always been real. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied. But, I never lied about loving you. Everything I ever told you about us was real. Is real. I love you.”

Raelle sucked in a breath, “Did you know about my mom?”

Scylla froze.

“No, I don’t want to know.” Raelle roughly shook her head, tugging her hand free, “I…”

“No.” Scylla answered. She held Raelle’s gaze, not backing down or hiding, “Not until after. I promise, I didn’t. I would have told you. You know I would have.”

They’d talked about their parents enough for the other to know how much the loss hurt their lover. 

How much Willa’s death devastated Raelle.

How Scylla still mourned her family. 

Raelle blinked, water crystals clinging to her lashes, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“What do you want?”

Raelle looked at her. “I don’t want to see you when I close my eyes anymore.”

Scylla felt her world shatter.

“I don’t want to hear your voice in the quiet.” Raelle’s voice shook. “I don’t want to think about how much it still hurts. Sometimes I can’t breathe it hurts so much. I don’t want to think about how...how I finally thought I could have a future...and it was a lie.”

Scylla opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

She couldn’t speak.

Not when her heart was breaking.

“I…” Raelle wet her lips, “I want to never see or think about you ever again.”

Scylla couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. A roar deafened her ears, her heart stopping and body shaking. She closed her eyes, unable to handle the chaos enveloping her. 

She felt like she was dying.

Raelle snorted, “And, then, I think about what that would be like...and I don’t want it.”

What?

Raelle’s voice was little more than a whisper, “I don’t want to know what it’s like to never see you again. To know I’ll never hear your voice or...or touch you. I thought I’d never see you again once, and...it didn’t matter because I was going to die. I hoped they’d go easy on you. That you’d be able to live. You’re...you’ve always been the strong one. As long as you were alive, you’d be ok. It’d be ok.”

Scylla opened her eyes.

Tears were rolling down Raelle’s cheeks.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Scylla.”

Scylla rocked on her feet.

It was the first time Raelle had said her name since those waning moments in the basement, the fixer walking away from her for what she thought would be forever.

“I can’t keep seeing you and hearing you and it all being a dream. I can’t….”

Letting her heart lead her, Scylla closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved.

Because, Raelle was crying, and nothing would stop Scylla from comforting her.

Raelle sunk into her hold, hands automatically coming up to press against the center of her back and to cup the nape of her neck.

Scylla felt her first tear break free as she choked out a sob.

Emotions flooding her mind and screaming in her chest, the brunette pushed her face into the crook of Raelle’s neck, sniffling at the overwhelming scent of dust and pine that always seemed to cling to the Cession’s skin, hints of sweat and the coarse soap she used weaving in against her pulse. Her nose nestled in the spot it always did, and she felt Raelle shiver at the touch as her arms wrapped more fully around her, thumb massaging the mark glimmering right beneath silky dark brown hair.

They held each other for what could have been days, neither moving, neither able to do anything other than bask in the feel of the other girl in their arms once again.

Scylla silently wept. Raelle was in her arms. She could feel her. Smell her. Hear her breaths. 

Raelle was there with her.

All Scylla wanted was to hold her. Love her. Be there for her. With her.

The chasm in her soul burned as her heart thundered.

Raelle felt so good against her.

Raelle was holding her back.

She smelled just like Scylla remembered. Her arms felt the same, sturdy and sure. 

She felt like _her_ Raelle.

Scylla loved her.

After what may have been hours or only a handful of minutes, Scylla carefully pulled back, lips brushing against soft skin as she touched her forehead to Raelle’s. 

Raelle’s eyes were closed, mouth a thin line as tears continued to fall. 

Rubbing her back, Scylla vowed, “I’m with you. No matter what. We’ll figure it out. Together.” Raelle sobbed at the familiar words, Scylla’s own voice quaking as she fought to speak past the feelings erupting in her belly and strangling her, “I love you, Raelle. I promise.”

Raelle silently nodded and raised the back of her hand to wipe at her eye and cheek. “I don’t...I don’t know if I trust you.”

Her words were a punch.

“I want to.” Raelle cupped the side of Scylla’s neck. 

Scylla croaked out a sigh of relief.

“I can’t stop loving you.” Raelle rubbed her thumb back and forth, “I can’t stop.”

“You worked to gain my trust.” Scylla spoke gently, “Let me work to earn yours. I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah.” Raelle sniffled, “Ok.”

Scylla kissed her.

She shouldn’t have.

It was too soon. 

They were both too emotional.

But, Raelle was right there. In her arms.

She pressed her lips to Raelle’s, tender and chaste.

Before she could pull away, mind realizing what she’d done, Raelle’s hand curved harder around her jaw and pulled her closer.

Raelle kissed her back.

Months, years, lifetimes of horror and regret, guilt and hopelessness, melted away as tentative lips met her own. Scylla molded herself against Raelle. Their bodies pressed together as their mouths gently moved.

The world quieted.

Every fear and worry wracking Scylla’s mind drifted away.

All she knew was the feel of the woman in her arms and the delicate tenderness of the kiss brushing against her lips.

It felt like home.

Safe.

Loving.

Perfect.

Breaking apart, foreheads resting against each other, Scylla felt the unsure grin so close to her own.

She barely stopped herself from dipping in for another taste.

Instead, she asked, “Stay?”

Raelle’s face dropped, “I can’t.”

Oh. “Ok.” The word quivered.

“No...I…” Raelle pulled back, releasing Scylla from her hold and shifting out of the brunette’s arms. “I want to. I...there’s something I need to do.”

Scylla frowned at the action.

Raelle pursed her lips, “I’m being deployed.”

“What?” Scylla’s spine straightened as her mind whirled.

Raelle was being deployed? 

“It’s not overseas.” She quickly assured Scylla. The blonde shrugged and tried to explain, “A few hours away. Orders came from above Alder. Security for some civilian firm. They’re working on something for the military. Requested extra security. We’re leaving before dawn.” She swallowed thickly, “I couldn’t wait to see you. I...everything should be fine...will be fine...but, I didn’t want to keep waiting. I couldn’t wait to see you any longer.” Not with how her deployments tended to go.

Scylla replayed her words in her mind. 

Civilian firm?

Security?

Above Alder?

Her heart skipped a beat as she processed Raelle’s hitched confession. She forced the burst of affection and hope back down and focused on the first part of Raelle’s words. “Where? What are they doing?”

“Don’t know. Never heard of ‘em before. Someplace called…” she fought to remember, the orders had come down fast and with little information, “Cyberdyne Systems?”

Cyberdyne Systems.

Scylla had never heard of them, either.

The army was sending soldiers out to a civilian firm in the middle of a war with the Camarilla? 

It made no sense.

Raelle must have seen the confusion on her face, “They’re not telling us much, but it’s supposed to be important. Abigail and Tally will be with me.”

“I don’t like this.”

Something was wrong.

“It’s weird, but…” she shrugged, “I...can I call you? Once were able to? Should only be for a week or two. Maybe, when I get back, we can talk?”

Scylla pushed down her fear and nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Ok.” Raelle rubbed the back of her neck, “I should go. Abigail wants us all ready to go at the same time.”

Before Raelle could move past her to the door, Scylla snagged her jacket, “Stay safe. Please.”

“Of course.” Raelle’s eyes softened, “We still need to talk.”

They shared a look.

A look of promise.

Of hope.

Scylla let her hand glide down Raelle’s front as the blonde stepped by her and to the door.

“I’ll see you soon.” Raelle opened the door.

“Yeah, soon.” 

“I’ll call you.” She offered a tiny half grin, “I’ll be back.”

Scylla ignored the urge to reach out and grab her. Not let her leave.

Raelle gave her one last nod and slipped out, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks.
> 
> Feel free to drop a kudos or comment. Much appreciated. Adore you all for reading and extra adoration for you letting me know if you liked this one or not.
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this before a certain other story (you'll know which one when you read it), then had the other story idea pop in my head, so I had to write that one, too. When you get multiple stories from the same idea...
> 
> As always, all the thanks and gratefulness to you readers for checking out my work.
> 
> PS: (If you didn't catch it...Cyberdyne Systems is from the Terminator franchise. We got ourselves a mini cross-over.)


End file.
